World Pic Nic
by Konata Crystal
Summary: Es una serie de historias de pic nic, en esta oportunidad la familia soviética se reune después de mucho tiempo cuyo invitado especial es América


World Pic Nic

Domingo soviético con un invitado "especial"

(Advierto que este fic lo hago por gusto, es un AU donde todos se llevan bien, aunque las rencillas se mantienen y trato de mantener lo más IC posible a los personajes, como es un fic alegre los temas historicos que hagan referencia a la tragedia se mencionan poco o nada, más se hace alusión a la parte cultural y cosas positivas de cada país. Incluí a América ya que si los protas de mi fic fueran los sovieticos las cosas serian demasiado tranquilas)

Granja de Ucrania

-Hmmmm- Como todos los domingos Yekaterina se levanta temprano a realizar sus labores en el campo, solo que una llamada en su móvil algo añejo cambiara su rutina

-Preparanos unos Pirozhkí *. Dentro de media hora pasaremos a buscarte-

El mensaje recibido era de parte de Eduard, que ha suspendido todo almuerzo importante sólo para compartir un domingo con sus hermanos. A toda la familia soviética le agradaba la comida de Yeka y Liet, de hecho son los mejores cocineros de la casa.

Yeka va a hornear las empanadas que ayer ya amasó y rellenó para no perder demasiado tiempo mientras canta con una sonrisa en los labios

En La casa de Polonia

Toris fue a pasar la noche en la casa de Polonia ya que este lo había invitado y se sentía solo un sábado por la noche.

Amanece y los rayos del sol traspasan las transparentes cortinas del polaco

-Hmmm…..- Se despereza el polaco para luego encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el lituano lo había abandonado –¿A donde fue Liet…?-

Mientras tanto su compañero fue al baño a asearse un poco, el espejo reflejaba esa sonrisa en su rostro, en eso aparece Feliks

-Como que acá estabas, hubieras avisado antes de dejarme- habla un poco molesto aunque todavía tiene sueño

-Ah, buenos días Feliks- Liet devuelve el saludo cordialmente –Es mejor que vayas preparando tus cosas, hace tiempo que no tenemos una reunión en familia además aprovecharé para confesarle mi amor a la señorita Belarus-

-Hmmm…- El polaco cruza de brazos –Por favor date cuenta de una vez, nunca será tuya…. ¿O sea porque mejor no lo hacemos nosotros?- se le acerca meloso a Liet, quien queda perplejo ante tal acción

-Poland… ¡Nooo!-

En la casa de Estonia

-Despierta campeón- el geek, entusiasmado, está en la habitación del pequeño Raivis quién dormía plácidamente con un peluche

-Ahhhh…..- Grita el pequeño pensando que era Rusia o algo así, tomándose luego un suspiro poniendo una mano sobre su corazón –Ufff… No debiste asustarme así Eduard- lo mira con cara de niño pequeño a punto de llorar

-Ahh…. Si te asustas por cualquier cosa nunca serás un hombre- El cuatrojos le acaricia la cabeza al menor, luego abre las cortinas de su habitación

-Preparate, hoy será un gran día- le sonríe el estonio

-Si…- asiente el pequeño letón –Veré a Ucrania, Lithuania y a los demás, presiento que este día será maravilloso-. Se levanta de inmediato de la cama a alistarse para el pic nic

En la casa de Rusia

Luego del crepúsculo un niño pequeño arroja un periódico a su casa, mientras Iván se despereza y se arregla un poco, se pone una bata antes de salir afuera a recoger el informativo gráfico

-Hmmm…..no pasa nada por suerte aquí. Eso quiere decir que puedo reunirme con mis antiguos camaradas- Lo dice amablemente antes de cambiar a una personalidad oscura –y tal vez tenerlos bajo mi mando de vuelta de algún modo kolkolkolkol… Como en los viejos tiempos-

Va a la cocina a preparar algunos platillos, ensaladas listas para llevar envueltas en papel film, té, por supuesto el infaltable vodka, su compañera de festividades. Cuando viene el vehículo enfrente a la puerta de su casa le grita que le aguarde mientras el conductor le escribe via SMS con algo de miedo

-Estoy frente a tu casa, espero que estés listo-

El ruso observa si falta algo más para el pic-nic familiar antes de abrir la puerta

-Buenos días Liet-

-Labas señor Rusia ¿Estás listo?- Liet le saluda aún con un poco de miedo, aunque ya no le teme tanto porque está recuperando la fuerza psicológica que tenía antes

-Sí, sólo déjame cargar el equipaje- asiente el ruso sonriente

En la casa de Belarus

Los escasos rayos del sol traspasan la ventana de la bielorrusa, quien se despierta con el pie izquierdo como siempre –Hmmm….Que asco de día, tener que verlos a ese trío de bobos, a la llorona de mi hermana y el raro de Polonia, Mejor me quedo en la casa si voy a encontrarme con gente tan desesperante-. Se levanta de la cama y lo primero que ve en el SMS que le había llegado hará que quera ir con esa gente a la que llama desesperante.

-Prepara tu cosas, ya que iremos todos juntos de picnic, Rusia también estará ahí. PD: Sonríe un poco más-

El mensaje de texto fue enviado por Yekaterina mientras se cocinaban las pirozhkí. Natalia trata de probarse algún atuendo que le quede bien, según ella, debe lucir lo más atractiva posible para su hermano

-Probablemente el día de hoy aceptará ser uno conmigo….hehehehe- esboza una sonrisa maliciosa sujetando uno de sus cuchillos

Luego de preparar su equipaje aguardaba impacientemente a que llegara el conductor, por supuesto con su hermano

-Labas, estoy en la puerta-

Al leer eso en su móvil, ese mismo saludo lituano, la bielorrusa deseaba saber quién es el maldito que le ha dado su número. Fue a abrir la puerta para ver si venía su hermano Rusia con el conductor, sonrió

-Señorita Natalia acá estoy- La saluda alegremente Toris pensando que iba a abrazarlo a él, pero no, Natalia dio su abrazo a su hermano quien estaba adelante

-Brat, Tantos tiempos- con sus brazos rodea el cuello del ruso

-Bela- Se queda perplejo, Estás muy animada el día de hoy parece

-Si ¿Porque? Pasaré el día con mi querido hermano- le hablaba sonriente y picara mientras el pobre lituano no tuvo otra que resignarse

-Señorita Natalia, ¿Desea que la ayude con su equipaje?- Liet amablemente se ofrece, como siempre, a darle una mano a su amada Bielorrusia para que luego ella termine rechazando su oferta

-No necesito de tu ayuda, igual gracias Liet- responde con ese tono frio característico de ella, al menos dice "Gracias", que para el lituano ya es mucho

Luego de que Natalia haya puesto su equipaje en la Van que conduce Liet los tres siguen en marcha

Un invitado no deseado

Mientras Toris iba conduciendo tratando de concentrarse en su camino para olvidarse de Natalia por un momento, esta, quien iba en la parte de atrás, rodea con sus brazos a su amado hermano hablándole de tonterías como sus planes de matrimonio, luna de miel, el pobre ruso se sentía agobiado.

Mientras en la granja de Yekaterina ella con alguien muy "especial" y no tan querido por algunos de los soviéticos cargaban con la comida y bebida.

-¿Cuándo van a llegar?- Se pregunta entusiasmado Alfred, que no esperaba una invitación pero de todas maneras no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer su acto "heroico" de presencia en un pic nic "comunista"

-Hehehe, no te impacientes, enseguida nos vamos- Yekaterina le respondía en ese mismo tono inocente, durante la conversación de estos dos venía la Van que conduce Lithuania para buscarlos

-Hey, aquí estamos- América grita enérgico e impaciente levantando la mano izquierda

-Genial, otro bobo más- bufó la bielorrusa quien cruzó los brazos -¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar a esta gente?-

-A este no lo invité, no entiendo que es lo que quiere este cerdo capitalista en mis territorios- Iván mira un poco disgustado al americano

-Vamos, no es tan mala persona, quizás hará buena compañía en este viaje- Litu les contradice con esa sonrisa algo ingenua antes de que Rusia y Bielorusia lo miren tenebrosamente

-Hehehe, por favor cálmense- dentro suyo Toris temía de que le hagan algo peor

La ucraniana dulcemente trató de calmar al americano –Tranquilo, así son ellos. Ya verás como el tiempo sanará sus heridas y le caerás bien. En verdad creo que eres una gran persona- Yeka halaga al hero ya que quiere amigos y Alfred con ese espíritu algo infantil invita a la gente que no lo conoce a darle su amistad, la única condición es soportar sus tonterías. Yeka fue a la van a conversar con su hermano tratando de hacer que acepte a Alfred

-Rusia, dale una oportunidad, Además eso de la guerra fría quedó en el pasado, debes vivir este hermoso presente y mirar hacía al futuro-

-Hmmm…. Hermana, me cuesta olvidar el pasado por más que lo intente, mira lo que nos ha hecho este bastardo capitalista- el ruso cada vez más se disgustaba con el yankee aunque su rostro lo disimule bién con una expresión serena, obviamente debido a todo lo que ha sucedido en el pasado con el tema de la Guerra Fría

-Creo que tendré que esforzarme por mantener la paz en este día- Yeka mira un poco apenada al suelo mientras el americano le palmea el hombro derecho

-Tranquila Yeka, todo saldrá bien….- voltea su mirada al ruso -eso sí cooperan. Ahora subamos que se nos hace tarde-

-Si- asiente la rubia cargando la canasta de alimentos.

Reunión en la carretera.

Raivis prepara una cámara de fotografías para tomar recuerdos de ese día mientras Eduard pone su laptop a punto, verifica si el router Wi-fi funciona, etc… alguien como él no puede prescindir de la tecnología aunque salga al aire libre, hablando de tecnología recibe un mensaje en su BlackBerry de parte de Liet.

-Estamos en frente-

Tan pronto como leyó ese mensaje el estonio llama a Raivis para que tome sus cosas, lo ayude con el equipaje y suban los dos en la van. El menor de los bálticos viene corriendo entusiasmado tomando sus cosas para cargarla en la van de Liet, quien baja para ayudarlos.

Están todos los presentes, incluso Polonia y América. Rusia luce muy feliz ya que están todos juntos después de mucho tiempo, lo que hizo que se sintiera solo, una sensación desagradable para su persona, bueno su felicidad sería al cien por ciento si no fuera por América, cuya filosofía pro-capitalismo lo desagrada. Las palabras comienzan a fluir dentro del vehículo conducido por Toris, quién enciende la radio buscando alguna emisora donde pasen temas lentos, algo que le agrada a él y su amigo Feliks, quién se mira al espejo arreglándose el pelo.

-Luces bien Polonia…- Yeka elogia al polaco.

-Come on baby, no pongas esa carita- Alfie le palmea un poco y sin tapujos a Natalia, que responde con no tantas ganas de soportarlo, lo demuestra su expresión semi terrorífica.

-Piérdete pedazo de idiota-.

-Mejor me largo de aquí- América cambia de lugar para hablar con Lithuania, su empleado de hace tiempo, a pesar de que al conductor no se le debe hablar.

-Hello Laurinaitis, tantos tiempos, ¿Qué me cuentas? Yo me libre hace un tiempo de un gran dolor de muelas llamado Obama- El lituano apenas puede escucharlo debido a que debe atender su camino.

-Hay quítate de encima, no ves que me arruinas la ropa- Polonia pide ese favor ya que América está encima de él.

Yekaterina rie al igual que su hermano Iván de cada cosa que sucede en el camino al parque al ritmo de las lentas que pasan en la estación que puso Liet.

El "tranquilo y agradable pic nic"

Luego de llegar al parque cada uno colabora para que este domingo salga lo más perfecto posible. Bajan todos de la van, luego Yeka coloca el mantel sobre el piso, a su lado viene Lithuania son un espíritu de servicio

-Señorita Ucrania ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?-

-Si no es mucho pedir prepara algunos sándwiches para todos, están muy hambrientos parece-. Responde la rubia de atributos grandes con algo de timidez, realmente no deseaba ocupar a Toris con esa tarea pero como son bastantes los presentes requerirá una mano

-Si no es mucho pedir prepárame un sándwich a mí también, o sea si es con mermelada de fresa mucho mejor-

Ante ese pedido, que más parece insistencia Lithuania responde de mala gana, demostrando que es un ser humano cuya dignidad jamás dejará que la arrastren por el piso de nuevo, ya tuvo suficiente con los maltratos recibidos por Rusia

-Si te portas así no habrá sándwich para ti-

-¿Qué haces Estonia?- Rusia observa atentamente los experimentos de carácter tecnológico al aire libre del estonio, o porque desea requerir sus servicios para fines político-militares o simplemente para hacer conversación, obviamente Von Bock no le revelará sus verdaderos propósitos.

-Simplemente estoy probando si la señal llega hasta aquí, es todo- En realidad Estonia busca una forma de conexión a internet más barata y sin cables a través de varios procedimientos. Si Rusia se entera de la verdadera intención del baltico utilizará para espiar a América, quién pone el alma a este pic nic y por supuesto consume sus hamburguesas con Coca cola en el vaso, ya que la trajo en botella

-Hey ahora han salido nuevos sabores de hamburguesas, la semana pasada me fui al Mc. Donalds a comer…., la última película está basada en la vida de England y España, sólo que Johnny Deep es el protagonista-

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo emocionante que hacer esta semana, por mi parte estuvimos pendientes frente al televisor con todo este asunto de Eurovisión, no gané pero al menos lo intenté- Asiente Liet siguiendo la conversación

-Lamentablemente tampoco gané, al menos pude colaborar con Natalia dándole puntos- Yekaterina agrega algo mientras sigue preparando la comida en el exterior, en eso viene Letonia pidiéndole un favor a América

-Oye, quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué es campeón?- Alfred despeina los rubios cabellos del báltico menor

-Po…podrías enseñarme a jugar baseball- le pide un poco ruborizado, Raivis es así con todos

-Claro que sí-asiente América –Pero con una condición-

-¿Cual?...-

-Que no seas demasiado llorón, debes volverte todo un hombre como yo, así llegarás a ser un héroe algún día y protegerás a tu gente- el americano sigue despeinando al niño luego agita el brazo libre verticalmente con el puño cerrado en señal de energía y valentía. -¿Quieres ver cómo actúa un hombre ante alguna circunstancia?-.

Se levanta del lugar tratando de hacer algo –Observa y aprende-. Mientras el letón mira fijamente cada acción del americano este va junto a Bielorrusia tratando de coquetear con ella

-Hey baby, Anímate un poco, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por el puente que está allá mientras me cuentas sobre tu vida?-

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que si me fastidias una vez más te meto el cuchillo, no estoy jugando y ahora aléjate de mi vista imbécil capitalista- A medida que Natalia se sentía más incómoda con la presencia de Alfred le dio un codazo en el estómago antes de irse en algún lugar del parque que esté alejado del grupo

-Ahhh…. El amor duele- el pobre rubio cubre con sus brazos esa zona lastimada fuertemente mientras Latvia corre hacia el

-¿Estás bien tío América?- el pequeño lo mira con un poco de preocupación antes de voltear su rostro hacia la dirección donde va la bielorrusa

-Por supuesto que sí- Alfie, acostado, hace un esfuerzo por levantar el brazo para alzar le pulgar.

Mientras tanto la peliblanca, harta de esos "perdedores" va a pensar un poco, o simplemente estar sola, no soporta que Yeka se la pase toda la tarde con su "amado", de hecho la ucraniana trata de darle los primeros auxilios a Alfred preparándole un poco de té en la cocinita portátil que Liet trajo consigo

-Mejor iré a buscar a la señorita Belarus- el castaño báltico avisa que irá a traerla de vuelta

-Mejor cuídate de ella Laurinaitis, aah…., quién sabe qué cosas te hará- Apenas el americano trata de aconsejarle al lituano sobre estar a solas con la psicópata esa mientras se retuerce del dolor

-No se preocupe señor América, estoy seguro que por dentro es una buena persona- El amor masoquista que le tiene hace que piense de esa manera, tanto que se merece el Premio Nobel del Amor si es que existiera. –Tal vez cambie con el tiempo…- lo dice con una sonrisa aunque a una parte de él le agrada que Bielorrusia le torture, está acostumbrado.

-Señorita Natalia… ¿Dónde está?...- Toris se pasaba buscándola por todo el parque, hasta que la encuentra escondida entre los arbustos. Ella desea permanecer sola con sus pensamientos, aquellos que no divulgaría ni a sus hermanos, si vino con los demás era sólo para compartir con su hermano, al encontrarla el lituano se limita a echarlo con una palabra, por supuesto que ni le da importancia a quién venga por ella

-Lárgate de aquí...- su tono era seco con una expresión de indiferencia.

-Aquí estabas…- el castaño echa una sonrisa al verla -¿Quieres regresar con nosotros?- le pide amablemente ese favor, esperando a que le responda de mala manera

-Quiero irme a casa, si mi hermano no me quiere hacer suya he perdido mi tiempo- bufa Nat ni que fuese niña caprichosa.

-Por favor, no todos son malas personas. Deseo que abras los ojos, cada uno de ellos también ha sufrido mucho. Si me detestas por el asunto del ducado de Lithuania quiero decirte que eso pasó hace tiempo, estamos en el siglo XXI, todos estamos intentado reconstruir nuestras vidas. Mírame a mí, Rusia intentó quitarme mi cultura y moldearme a su manera. Pero no lo logró hacer del todo. Estoy aquí de pie mirando hacia adelante, pensando en el mañana. Tu también deberías olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente- Liet trata de ser razonable, no le gusta verla sufrir de esa manera por un amor no correspondido, -Sólo quiero que sepas que hay alguien que te ama mucho, lamentablemente no es Rusia pero la próxima vez que el te haga a un lado ven junto a esa persona, te recibirá con un fuerte abrazo-

-Déjala Liet, ella sólo tiene ojos para Rusia- Polonia lo andaba buscando. –O sea hace más de 15 minutos que desapareciste de mi vista y eso no es para nada cool. ¿Porque no te viene conmigo a tomarte unas copas?- El polaco estaba un poco pasado de copas, viene de beber con Yeka y Rusia.

-No puedo beber, soy conductor designado- Liet trata de razonar con el rubio

-Pero de qué va, o sea es fin de semana, además hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos- Feliks incentiva a su amigo a "descuidar" su puesto arrastrándolo para hacerlo beber

-Iré con ustedes- Se levanta Belarus dispuesta a regresar con el grupo y armarse de valor para decirle de una vez que quiere ser "una" con Rusia, con una pequeña ayuda del alcohol

-Oye Rusia, apuesto que no aguantas ni un segundo apenas bebes una gota de vodka- Con ese tono de voz alegre y desafiante Polonia comienza ese desafío de quien aguanta más tiempo sin tener nauseas

-Pues óyeme maldito idiota, mi cuerpo es resistente al alcohol- el ruso le da un violento sorbo de vodka a su boca, perdiendo en control cada vez más, al igual que la bielorrusa, que cada vez mas está perdiendo la cordura a medida que bebe

-Brat, te amo tanto… tenemos que casarnos, casémonos casémonos casémonos-

-Buaaa…. estoy tan pobre que ni le puedo pagar el gas a Rusia- Yeka era la que menos resistía al alcohol, aunque uno no lo crea…, se pasaba lloriqueando a medida que el alcohol recorre sus venas, Estonia también bebió pero con moderación y sólo por ser una reunión familiar, Eduard no es de consumir alcohol. Le preocupa que Ucrania se descomponga –Lo siento mucho pero es mejor que lo dejes-.

Rusia abraza a su hermana, por supuesto que ya no está consciente de lo que hace. –The prometo que…, hic, es eshta primavera nosh cashamos-

-Me hashes… hic muy felish, brat-

Esta escena hizo que finalmente Liet, quién se decepcionara al ver que su amada se "entrega" a otro le dé al alcohol –Al diablo con lo de conductor designado…- comenzó a beber hasta marearse, Polonía lo incita a medida que le da sorbos a su botella de licor –¡Fondo Fondo Fondo…!- El polaco también seguía bebiendo

-Me parece que tendré que tomar tu lugar Laurinaitis- murmuró el americano negando con la cabeza observando cómo su amigo pierde la razón….

Al caer la tarde los únicos que quedaron cuerdos, América, Estonia y Letonia se hicieron cargo de empacar las cosas del resto que estaba pasado de copas, hasta tuvieron que cargarlos dentro de la van, cuyo volante ahora es tomado por América, a cuyo lado viaja Estonia, Letonia se sienta detrás suyo. Los chicos que estaban muy ebrios canturrean incoherencias y viejas canciones en dialectos soviéticos.

Luego de una agitada jornada Alfred trae a cada uno a su casa ayudándolos a dejar sus respectivas pertenencias. Como en los viejos tiempos antes de la Gran Depresión va tener que pasar tiempo con Liet, el vehículo al final es suyo.

Pirozhkí – empanadillas rusas


End file.
